disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Big Bang
Level: Close Monk/ Double 9 Spell Resistance: yes Big bang is a powerful martial arts technique that can be performed 4 different ways depending on the outcome desired. Regardless it always targets a 30 foot burst placed directly in front of the attacker and is a standard action to activate. Star Exploder: You tear a chunk of ground up and grab hold of the platform, flinging it into the sun, allowing it to explode and incinerate your foes. This deals critical damage as well as 1d6 force damage as well as 1d6 fire damage per level (Max 10d6 force, 10d6 fire) in addition to your base damage with the weapon. In addition, the enemy is blinded for 1d6+2 rounds. This damage can be halved and the blinding negated with a successful fortitude saving throw DC: 19+ Wisdom modifier. Rift in Space: You punch so hard that you tear a hole in time and space. Creatures within the burst need to make a fortitude save DC: 19+ Wisdom modifier, or be pulled in. Creatures pulled into the void are subject to a vacuum and compact space for a split second before being forcefully expelled back onto the normal plane in a fiery explosion. This deals 1d6 force damage per level (Max 20d6) as well as base damage from the weapon. Creatures who fail their fortitude save are also sickened and deafened for 2 rounds afterward. Moon Shatter: You leap skyward and into space, landing on the moon. You then slam your fists into the moon and send rocks and debris showering down on your enemy. This deals 2d6 per level (Max 40d6) as well as normal damage with the weapon. Half of the damage dealt with this technique is Sonic, the other half is fire. Creatures who fail their save are also knocked prone. Enemies you strike gain a fortitude saving throw DC: 19+Wisdom modifier for 10d6+1 damage per level (Max +20). Ultra Collider: Utilizing extreme martial arts, you split into two and dash at the opponents. You get a single attack on every enemy within the burst at your highest base attack bonus. After slamming into them, you clash fists at maximum speed to tear a hole through not only time and space, but straight off of the planet. Enemies in the area take normal damage as well as an additional 2d6 damage per level (40d6) half of which is fire, the other half is Sonic. Enemies you strike gain a fortitude saving throw DC: 19+Wisdom modifier for 10d6+1 damage per level (Max +20), while those whom you miss, get a reflex save for half damage. Galactic Calamity: Launching yourself skyward, you reach escape velocity and fly out of the atmosphere, past the moon and several planets, only to return from the edge of existence and slam into the ground with a force so great it sucks the entire galaxy into a black hole before exploding all of reality. As a full attack action, make an attack on every enemy within a 20 foot burst placed directly in front of you. Every creature you strike must make a fortitude saving throw DC: 19+Wisdom modifier. The creature takes double damage as well as an additional 1d12 per level (Max 20d12). Half of this damage is divine and half is force. Creatures who fail their save are also stunned for 1 round and blinded for 1d6 rounds. A successful save reduces the damage to 5d6+normal damage.